Harry's Tourment
by Harry467C
Summary: I hated the way this ff went but what do you think?
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N/ stuff you should know: Sirius got married and Harry and Ice got married. 

Disclaimer: thanx to Sam for use of Icicle, everything else belongs to JK Rowling….

" Happy Birthday darling " was how Icicle Potter's day began.

As she lie in bed she wondered who enjoyed her birthdays more, her or her dad.

She rolled over and buried her head in the pillow, "happy birthday to me" she muttered sleepily.

" Stop talking to yourself and get up, you have a visitor, " Sirius said watching her from the doorway.

Icicle stood up, " okay, okay im up " she groaned.

Sirius snapped the door shut and Icicle listened to his footsteps until they faded away, she pulled the T-shirt she had slept in over her head and grinned at it, she had brought it at the Quidditch World Cup and the T-shirt was full of memories.

She smiled as she walked into Sirius's living room, Sirius's wife Elizabeth was sitting beside him on the sofa.

" Morning Elizabeth " Icicle said happily, when Sirius and Elizabeth had married; Elizabeth had asked Icicle to call her 'mum' but Icicle never had.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, Icicle had her own house but Sirius had invited her to spend her birthday at theirs and Elizabeth wasn't too keen on Icicle, she however made an effort for Sirius's sake. 

Sirius stood up, " I have a surprise for you " he said putting one arm across her shoulder.

" Come to the kitchen and you'll see " he said guiding her into the hall.

" Close your eyes " he told her, Icicle smiled and shut her eyes.

Sirius led her into the kitchen and told her to open her eyes.

Icicle giggled slightly and opened her eyes; leaning against the fire heavily tanned was Harry Potter. 

He put his arms around her and lifted her up, Icicle felt Sirius leave the room.

Harry kissed her on the head and rested his chin there, " Happy Birthday ".

" You're supposed to be in Peru " Icicle whispered.

" I took the week off " he told her.

Icicle kissed him on the lips, " what happened " she asked gently touching the large bruise on his cheek.

Harry sighed in memory, " Bludger " he murmured.

Someone coughed from across the room, Icicle turned around.

" Cake?" It was Ron carrying a large cake box; Harry dropped his hand from her waist as she walked over to Ron. 

" You shouldn't have, " she said and kissed him on the cheek, Ron went pink and grinned.

" Save it for Harry " he joked winking at Harry.

" I'll get some plates shall I? " she said opening the cupboard, Harry was looking at her weird but she ignored it.

" Best cake I ever had was at your wedding " Ron told them, Icicle thought back to the day her and Harry had got married.

Ron had been best man and she could picture him with a slice of cake in his hand.

Harry suddenly thought of something, " Ron…come see the new broom I got today ".

Harry and Ron went outside, Icicle sat down and picked up the Daily Prophet.

****

You-know-who strikes again!

Last night several hundred people were killed in a mass murder carried out by you-know-who.

The Ministry of magic are on red alert, and anyone seeing anything suspicious should send an owl to them straight away.

The many people all killed by the curse's family's are being contacted this morning.

People are advised not to leave their houses and to keep children indoors.

A draught blew from somewhere in the kitchen and Icicle decided to go get a sweater.

The curtains were still drawn in her room; she crossed the room to open them.

A cold hand clasped over her mouth, she tried to scream but couldn't.

" Icicle Potter the master requested your presence " a squeaky voice told her. 

Icicle had no way of escape; the man with the squeaky voice held a sharp blade to her neck.

" You will be quiet " he told her and removed his hand from her mouth. 

Icicle turned around to look at her captor; the man was quite short and had watery eyes.

" You look like your mother, " the man said smiling weekly.

Icicle was sure she had never met this man but he seemed to know her and her mother. 

The man waved a wand, they were travelling very fast but as soon as Icicle began to feel sick they stopped.

They were in a large stone room; there was a chair at one end of the room and a large snake. 

" Icicle Potter " a cold voice rang through the room " you are the wife of Harry Potter…you know Harry's story, I have killed every member of his family… " The voice echoed around Icicle's head.

" No " she shouted, " no..Harry has me…im his family ".

A high pitched cackle that hurt her ears absorbed into the walls, " correction you are bait…Harry will come for you and when he does".

The chair swung around, a middle aged man sat in the chair. This was not voldemort's body but someone he had taken over. He ran a finger across his neck.

" Bring her here " he snapped at the short man who had brought her in the room. He pushed her across the room so she was a metre away from Voldemort. 

" He will come for you " he laughed.

Voldemort leaned forward and grabbed her round the waist, he pulled her close until they were nose to nose.

Icicle struggled as he kissed her on the lips but his grip was too firm.

" I hate you " she hissed, " kill me and leave Harry "

Voldemort shook a long finger " 'tis the opposite, I will kill Harry…I have another use for you " he told her with an evil smile.

Icicle cringed, " I would rather die ".

He cackled again but stopped suddenly and stared at her wide eyed " but this is excellent " he waved the short man over to him " go get Lucious ".

Lucious Malfoy scowled at Icicle, " Black…"

Voldemort looked gleeful, "no she's a Potter now" he told him. 

Lucious Malfoy smiled realising Voldemort's plan.

" But you have not heard the best part Lucious…Mrs.Potter here is with child "

Icicle's faced dropped " child…no there's no " 

Voldemort smiled " another generation of a Potter to whipe out….and how will Harry feel knowing that his wife is about to be killed at the hands of voldemort whilst expecting his baby "

He laughed harshly and pushed Icicle into a wall to his side, a silent tear ran down her face.

" Harry " she whispered. 

A/N…that was a _really_ bad fanfic 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: a friend own's Ice, I own the plot JK Rowling owns everything else (that was simple wasn't it! ) 

__

Harry Potter, my commiseration's at the sudden 'disappearance' of your wife

As you have just become a father im sure this has upset you greatly.

My congratulations to Sirius Black on becoming a grandfather, he might

Like to know that his daughter's 'captor' is a good friend of his and sends his regards.

Don't you Pettigrew? 

This is a message from Lord Voldemort.

Harry's ears stung, the vibration of the voice settled in his chest.

A howler is a very loud kind of letter, and this one had been high pitched too.

Sirius was seething, " Pettigrew…" he growled.

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder, " father? " Harry muttered.

" It was a lie right?…meant to annoy you " Ron said.

Harry didn't speak, he didn't think he could.

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

" Harry..Is the letter right?" he growled.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably, " I…i..I don't know " he said truthfully 

Elizabeth tugged Sirius away from him.

Harry headed for the bathroom; he locked the door and fell to his knees.

Had Icicle been lying to him or was Voldemort playing mind games?.

He leaned against the door, a thud vibrated through his back.

" Harry..Percy's here " Ron called quietly.

Percy Ron's brother had recently been made Minister of Magic and was under a lot of stress.

It was purely coincidence that he had been elected at Voldemort's rise but the people said that he-who-must-not-be-named had chosen a moment of weakness.

" Downstairs " Ron muttered as Harry emerged red eyed.

Harry saw the stress in Percy's face, he had aged considerably. 

He pushed his remaining hair back and shook Harry's hand, " dreadful business Harry " he said pompously.

" There was a letter " he enqiuired straitening his robes.

Sirius handed the red envelope to Percy, the voice rang through the house once again and Harry closed his eyes as it did so.

When the letter was finished Percy cleared his throat importantly, " and is she? " he asked.

Harry gulped " I don't know " he managed.

Percy grunted, " she could be though " he said tugging nervously at his collar.

Harry glanced at Sirius who was rolling his eyes, " yeah " he said pushing his unruly hair back.

" What the hell do you think " Sirius said angrily.

Percy gave Sirius a look of annoyance, " Im afraid theres not much to go on " he said shaking the letter. 

Sirius lunged at Percy, " you find her or I'll knock your bloody head off " he threatened. Elizabeth once again pulled Sirius off him.

Percy went very pale " I'll contact you soon " he said and apparated hurriedly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way Icicle saw it, the ruder she was to Voldemort she was the sooner she died.

And she wanted to die, desperately.

If she didn't, Harry would die first and that was the worst torture she could imagine.

She had been put in a small basement type room under the watch of the short man who had brought her here.

He had told her his name was Peter, he seemed rather shy and had they've met under different circumstances Icicle thought she would've liked him.

Peter grabbed her by the arm and led her down the corridor, he smiled to himself.

Icicle didn't know who he really was, what he had done or even that her father would kill him if he ever got the chance. 

He wasn't going to tell her; it was a long time since he had spoken to someone who talked back, not shouted and a long time since he had spoken to a woman.

He left her at a door and went in, " Pettigrew…you are no longer looking after the girl..You are incapable " a voice said.

Icicle leaned around the door; Lucious Malfoy stood next to Voldemort.

" Lucious will do it " Voldemort told him with a smirk.

Peter scuttled away, "enter" Voldemort called.

Icicle took a deep breath and stepped in, " you remember Draco " Lucious Malfoy said to her.

Draco smiled, remembering why he had joined the dark side; to destroy Potter.

She nodded silently, " Draco's going to assist with a little job we have for you " Lucious said.

Icicle gulped " what ? " she asked.

" We have a message for Potter..You will take this potion tonight..When both you and him are asleep you will enter his dreams and give him the message.." Voldemort told her suddenly twirling a wand which definitely hadn't been there before.

A/N: im not doing many more parts too this cos I can't stand it…r/r! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Harry's Torment Part 3

That night Harry dreamed he was sitting on a bed next to Icicle, she tousled his hair with tears running down her cheeks.

The spell had started and would continue until Icicle woke up, they had given her a message to give Harry, of where to find her.

Icicle had no intention of this; she just wanted to see Harry, maybe to say goodbye.

She pushed him down on the bed and ran her finger down the side of his cheek.

" Harry they want you to come some where and get Me..It's a trap and I won't tell you where it is " she said quietly.

Harry tried to sit up but Icicle pushed him back down again, " You have to " he reasoned

" What should I do "?

Harry gripped her shoulders, " theres nothing you can do Harry " she said softly.

Harry let out a sob, " no theres a way…I'll " Icicle put a finger to his lips "shhh…" she told him.

She lie her head on his chest " I love you Harry " she whispered.

A hand pulled her up from her bed, ending the spell; " thank-you " said a voice she recognised as Lucious Malfoy's.

" I told him nothing " she snapped.

" I know " he said excitably, " that was the idea…he'll want to find you more than ever ".

Icicle groaned, her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw Draco sitting in the corner.

Lucious stood up, " Draco I need to see the master…I trust you'll entertain yourself " he said nodding his head in the direction of Icicle.

Draco gave his father a confused look, " for Christ sake Draco do I have to spell it out?" Lucious growled slamming the door.

A smile spread across Draco's face, his own punishment for Potter, his own stab in Harry's back and enjoyable into the bargain.

Icicle watched him frowning, an idea suddenly struck her.

Draco shifted across the room; god let this work Icicle thought desperately.

Draco pulled her to her feet and pushed her hair behind her ear, he kissed her on the lips.

Icicle resisted the urge to pull away and kissed him back, she had to distract him.

His hands slipped down her back, Icicle leaned over his shoulder as he stopped to catch his breath.

She found what she was looking for, his wand in his back pocket.

Her fingers were inches away, his arms draped around her waist and she took her opportunity.

She kneed him in the groin and tugged his wand from the pocket, she pointed it at him but he hadn't noticed; he was in pain on the floor.

" You're sick " she told him whiping her mouth and shaking a little, Draco stood up wincing.

" Stay here…don't move " she told him.

She managed to get outside, she was waiting for someone to come get her but no one did.

She managed to flag down the Night Bus using Draco's wand.

" You have no money " the young boy working on the bus told her, it was his first day at this job and he was hoping it would be a quiet one but alas it wasn't.

" This is an emergency " Icicle told him, "I can pay when I get there ".

Icicle went to the only place she could be sure Harry wouldn't be; their home.

After a shower she felt better, before getting dressed she lie on the bed wrapped in a towel.

She put her head on Harry's pillow, it smelled sweet; its delicious scent lured her into sleep and she didn't resist it.

When she woke she felt warm, she turned over and was met by none other than Harry in a peaceful sleep, she had to get out, leave before he woke, before it was too late.

It _was _ too late, he was awake, he smiled, " I thought id never see you again…" 

The urge to run was gone; Icicle relaxed in his arms.

He kissed her passionately, and when he pulled away he frowned, " don't even think of leaving….If im going to die I want to be with you " he told her.

Icicle bit her lip "okay…"

------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of trousers, " Ice we have to go see your dad " he called.

Icicle jumped out of bed, Harry watched her walk across the room in his shirt.

He was so relieved to have her back and knew that Sirius would kill him if he didn't take ice to him quick.

Sirius threw his arms around Icicle but couldn't find words; Harry stood beside her and shuffled his feet nervously.

" Dad I can't stay here…" icicle said, "im a risk to you all and I…".

" I don't care…your staying " Sirius said finding his voice.

" Yes you are " came a voice from behind Sirius, it was Elizabeth.

She had her wand pointed at them all, " Beth…whats going on ?" Sirius asked.

" Isn't it obvious Sirius…im with the Dark side " she said with a smile.

" I love you Sirius and im very fond of Harry….you're the one I hate " She said walking over to Icicle, she slapped her hard round the face.

Icicle winced as her cheek reddened, " what did I ever do to you ?" Icicle gasped.

" He loves you more than me.." Elizabeth screamed.

" He's my father you stupid cow " Icicle shouted back.

Elizabeth raised her wand " Cruccio! ".

A light shot at Icicle, both Harry and Sirius dived at her; Sirius got there first and fell on the floor as the light hit him.

Icicle screamed and dropped by his side, " dad..Dad " she shouted.

Elizabeth put a hand to her mouth, " Sirius! " she shouted.

Sirius was still, his eyes closed, a few minutes passed, Harry put a hand on Icicle's shoulder.

" Icicle I think he's.." Harry said quietly

" No " Icicle gasped, " he can't be …dad wake up I love you " she cried.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Sam owns Ice and JK Rowling owns everything else

A/N sorry bout the cliff hanger!!


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Harry's Torment Part 4

Icicle put her head on Sirius's chest looking for a heartbeat, it was there but only just.

" He's alive " Icicle told Harry, " but he's not breathing…help me " she said in a panicky voice.

Harry sat beside her, he had no idea what to do; he had no idea about First Aid.

Luckily Icicle did, she gave him mouth to mouth then stopped.

" He's breathing again " Icicle said happily, " help me get him in the living room " she said to Harry.

They both lifted him up and carried him to the sofa where they put him down, Icicle sat on the floor beside him and they watched as the colour returned to Sirius's cheeks.

Elizabeth followed them in looking pale, her wand limp in her hand.

She went to walk over to Sirius but Icicle barred her way, " you did this…" she shouted.

" I hope you're happy ", Icicle grasped Harry's hand and held tight.

" That was mean't to be you " Elizabeth screamed.

" I wanted you dead…but I can't even do that right " she said raising her wand again. 

As she got angry the wand spewed out smoke, the kind of smoke that blinds you briefly.

No one could see anything, " Adavra Kedarva!" Elizabeth screamed.

Harry pulled Icicle close to him as they both waited for the Green light, they both knew that as soon as that came it would all be over, and the light did come.

It was a blinding light that pierces the heart, all Icicle could see was Green…

It was all over now, she was dead….or was she? She could still feel Harry's arms and smell the smoke that had come from Elizabeth's wand.

Suddenly the light was gone and the smoke, she could see the room again.

This was definitely a weird heaven.

" Ice?" Harry muttered.

Icicle couldn't speak, " we're not dead " he muttered. 

Icicle looked around, " no.." she said absently.

Harry was staring at the floor, Icicle followed his gaze to Elizabeth, lying still on the floor.

Harry let go of her and checked Elizabeth's neck for a pulse, he shook his head and frowned.

Icicle went over to Sirius who was coming round, Icicle panicked " I can't tell him…" she told Harry.

Harry bit his lip, " don't worry…".

Sirius opened his eyes, " wha'…what happened? ".

Icicle hugged him, " you had a bit of a umm…" she looked at Harry and mouthed 'he doesn't remember'.

Several days later, Sirius had recovered from the initial shock of what had happened and was able to grieve for his wife.

He wanted to be alone for a while so Icicle and Harry went home.

The threat of Voldemort was still there but Icicle and Harry had decided that what would come would come and they would face it _together _when it did.


	5. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Harry's Torment Part 5 

__

Authors note: My last Part of this series.****

2 weeks after Elizabeth's death.

Icicle sat at the dinner table while Harry; in the kitchen put the finishing touches to their meal.

She twisted her hands on the table nervously and tapped her foot on the highly polished dining table.

Harry came in and put a plate in front of her, then one in the space opposite her.

" Thank-you " she said quietly.

" It's okay " he told her.

Icicle put her fork down to the pasta, she wasn't very good with telling people things particularly when they we're of a serious nature.

So she just came out and said it, " Harry im… ".

Harry looked at her curiously waiting for her to finish what she was saying; Icicle took a deep breath. 

" Im pregnant " she said finally.

Harry dropped his fork, " Really?" he said excitedly.

Icicle gave him a smile " uh huh ".

Harry jumped out of his seat, " wow…" he said giving Icicle a big hug.

**__**

Eight Months Later

Harry smiled leaning over the fast moving bed in the hospital, " you okay? " he asked Icicle.

" Do…I…look..Like..Im…okay " Icicle said taking a gasp between each breath and her teeth gritted.

Harry smiled weakly, one of the nurses performed a no-pain spell and Icicle relaxed.

" I'll see you soon okay " Harry called as they pushed the bed through the delivery room doors.

**__**

Two Hours Later 

Harry and Sirius paced the waiting room, " So did you decide on any names?" Sirius asked; not really knowing what he was saying but talking to pass the time.

" Nope…Ice says we'll know when we see him or her, " Harry said a little doubtfully.

" Oh " Sirius muttered sitting down, " Whatever you do don't name it Sirius if it's a boy, " he added.

Harry grinned.

A door swung open in the room, " Mr Potter? " said a pretty young nurse.

Harry and Sirius hurried over to her, the nurse looked oddly at Sirius…Sirius caught on and began to explain, " oh he's Mr.Potter…im Icicle's dad " he said blushing a little.

" Okay…" said the nurse, " well I think you should both follow me ".

Harry and Sirius followed the nurse down the hallway and into a privet ward, Icicle was sitting up looking warn out and cradling a small bundle in her arms.

Harry rounded the bed and kissed Icicle on the head, Sirius did the same and sat down ashen faced.

Harry looked down at the little bundle, "a boy" said Icicle happily.

Harry grinned as Icicle handed his baby boy to him, he was so warm and fragile, Harry felt like he was holding the most precious thing in the world.

The baby wriggled and grabbed at Harry's fingers, Harry smiled down at the baby and walked around to Sirius.

" Go see granddad while I talk to your mum " he said handing the baby to Sirius.

Harry went to sit on the bed next to Icicle and they both watched Sirius with the baby.

" Harry " Icicle said softly, " how do you feel about calling the baby James? " Sirius looked up from the baby.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea" he said nodding at both of them.

" Yeah…that's great ", Harry squeezed her shoulder.

**__**

2 hours later.

Harry had the baby who had been named James in his arms, Sirius stood up; " I think I'll leave you three to it " he said with a yawn; It was early morning and he hadn't slept for a while.

Harry turned to Icicle, " you should sleep too…I'll look after James " he said quietly so not to wake the sleeping baby.

Sirius kissed Icicle on the head and Harry walked him to the door, " Thank you Harry " Sirius said looking down at James.

Harry smiled " what for?" he asked

" Making my daughter happy " he said quietly.

Harry smiled and Sirius kissed the baby, " Bye " he said as he walked through the doorway, wiping a tear from his cheek.

Icicle watched Sirius outside her window, getting on the large motorbike he had brought himself recently.

Harry smiled at her, " Get some sleep " he said softly.

When she woke up Icicle had an immediate feeling something was wrong, " Harry " she called.

She knew Harry would moan like anything at her for doing this but she got out of bed and pulled a pair of trousers on underneath her nightshirt.

The hospital was quiet, not at all like a Maternity wing should be.

She opened the door to her room; something large fell from behind it and hit the floor in front of her.

Icicle stared, It was the young nurse who had shown Harry and Sirius in earlier; she was stone cold and unmoving, her face expressed in horror.

Icicle made a sound of disbelief, against her better judgement she stepped over the corpse and into the hallway.

It was completely empty apart from a voice at the end of the corridor, Icicle breathed a sigh of relief; it was Harry's voice.

Icicle walked into the room, it was light only by a pair of curtains half open.

It was another room much like her own, there was a bed leaned against the wall; on closer inspection it was another woman, she had a baby in her arms.

Both we're dead.

In the room stood four figures, Harry (with the baby), a man Icicle had never met, someone called Peter who Icicle had been kidnapped by a while ago and Lucious Malfoy.

Harry backed away from them and stood next to Icicle, " How very sweet " said the man Icicle had never met; his voice was high pitched and all too familiar, It was Voldemort.

Harry handed her the baby, " Go Ice " he whispered, " leave now! ".

Icicle shook her head, " Pay attention to your wife Harry….any of you move and I'll blow you to pieces" said Lord Voldemort.

" Hand over the Baby " he hissed at Icicle, Harry stepped in front of her in protection.

" Now where does this look familiar from? " Voldemort said in mock puzzlement.

" Oh I know…this is how your father and mother died ", he laughed loudly.

" I do hope you will not be as stupid my dear " he said leaning slightly to speak to Icicle.

" Harry's mother needn't have died and neither should you " he told her.

Icicle tightened her grip around the baby and Harry put an arm around her waist.

__

Authors note: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just wanted to end the series in an interesting way.

I was going to end it on the last Part but a friend persuaded me not to, She's gonna hate me for the cliff-hanger but that's one of the reasons I did it..LoL.

Hope you like it, Review please!

Disclaimer: Samantha owns Icicle, I own the plot, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

Harry's Torment Part 6

A/N: No matter how hard anyone begs this is the FINAL PART! 

The tension in the air was so thick you needed a hacksaw to cut through it, no one dared break the silence for fear of what might happen next.

The only movement was of the blowing of an open window and a baby wriggling.

All present felt the silence might continue forever and most hoped it would.

If you could've examined everyone's thoughts at that exact moment, you could be sure death was on each of them; especially that of Icicle Black

When you are faced with a dangerous situation there are two options open to you; you fight or you run.

This was a time for running, when faced with the most infamous murderer and torturer In the magic world you would wouldn't you?; Icicle didn't, she wasn't paralysed with fear or having a wand held to her head…but she stayed netherless.

If one thing loosing her mother had taught her it was keep with the ones you love, and that's what she intended to do, If she ran only she would survive and although her father Sirius was still out there and she loved him, he wasn't the one who needed her right now.

If you look at a baby's eyes, expressed with wonder as they discover a world completely new to them you would have found Harry's; unable to see why he had been put on Earth, 

Allowed to survive, in a world that he was destined to be destroyed by, the same fate as his parents awaited him.

Everyone in the magical world knew Harry's story, he had survived and not his parents; his wife Icicle surely knew this but was prepared to stand with him, she wasn't going to die running or trying to hide.

Icicle's knees weakened; the soft yet demanding hiss of Voldemort settled them.

'Bring me the child'.

Harry gave her a side-glance and whispered, 'If you get the chance…run; run and don't look back!'.

Icicle gave him a stern look, 'NOW!' Voldemort screeched, getting more impatient by the second.

Icicle felt like death warmed up; she was hot, tired and weak.

A silent prayer slipped through her mind for her newborn baby, she stood her ground; not about to let Harry and her son James go., If they we're going she was too.

Her mind was suddenly a photo Album

__

~ when she and Harry had first kissed

~ Their engagement

~ Their wedding

~ Harry and Sirius with James

Then the scene before her, Harry had eluded Voldemort since the age of one, now his judgement day had come, and he wasn't going it alone.

Standing before someone so evil that people couldn't bear to say his name, someone that had killed thousands of innocent people without a tinge of remorse in his stone heart.

She was facing Lord Voldemort….

And she wasn't scared!

The baby was getting irritable as it wanted feeding, Harry's grip around her waist tightened.

'Fair enough' Voldemort said to them, ' you have made your choice…before you die Harry, I wish you to know one thing…no one escapes Lord Voldemort!'

Harry let the words seep through him; he did not wish the last words he heard to be those of an aged madman.

He instead listened to Icicle next to him who was trying to calm the baby.

'You needn't kill them!' Harry burst out suddenly.

'Oh yes I do' Voldemort laughed, 'most certainly I do'

Icicle continued singing in a hushed tone

__

'You are my sunshine…my only sunshine'

Harry moved closer to her…

__

'You make me happy…when sky's are grey'

Voldemort lifted his wand….

__

'You'll never know dear how much I love you….'

A sadistic smile spread across his face, he was going to enjoy the last moments of Potters life….

'_You'll never_ _know..' _she repeated.

'shhhh…' Harry soothed, 'it'll be okay'.

Voldemort's smile widened, and a green light lit the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Remus smiled sadly.

'We can all appreciate what a great difference Icicle and Harry's deaths will make to everyone…if it had not have happened however we might none of use be standing here today.

Truly living in his fathers footsteps young James here has killed Voldemort…' Remus took advantage of everyone flinching to wipe his tears.

'And this time he truly is gone…' Remus nodded at the baby in Sirius' arms.

Im sure Icicle and Harry would have been great parents and when James grows up we shall all be sure to tell him how much his parents loved him' Remus gulped, 'thank-you'. 

Sirius stood beside the too mounds of fresh dirt in front of the headstone's, he scowled; I should be in there he thought, for the billionth time since Icicle and Harry had died. 

His grandson wriggled in his arms; tears ran down Sirius' cheek.

The rain that had poured all day finally cleared and a glorious rainbow was thrown across the sky….. 

Disclaimer: JK owns most things I own the plot  Icicle belongs to Samantha 


End file.
